June 10, 2015 NXT results
The June 10, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 21, 2015. Summary After weeks of waiting, the NXT Universe finally got to see Samoa Joe in action, as the submission specialist made his in-ring debut. NXT Champion Kevin Owens tried to get a closer look at NXT's newest Superstar, but he may have bitten off more than he can chew. After being sidelined several months with an injury, Mojo Rawley returned to action more hyped than ever, and he wasn't alone. Having forged a bond over social media, Zack Ryder arrived at Full Sail University to team up with NXT's Hype Man. With Mojo's buddy, New England Patriots tight end Rob Gronkowski, watching on, there was no stopping the amped duo. Rawley & Ryder picked up the victory after hitting Samson with a spinebuster/Rough Ryder combination, then celebrated their big win with Gronk among the NXT Universe! While the NXT Universe took time in wishing unlikely fan favorite Blue Pants a Happy Birthday, Emma was only concerned with destroying her cerulean-clad rival. Emma wasted no time and pummeled Blue Pants into the canvas from the opening bell. Though Blue Pants surprised Emma with a couple of quick rollups, she could not put away the dastardly Diva. Emma wrapped up a dominating victory by forcing Blue Pants to tap out in the Emma Lock. Though Tyler Breeze was at a disadvantage in terms of size against Bull Dempsey, Prince Pretty still found a way to come out on top. Upon escaping Bull's clutches, Breeze tricked The New York Nightmare into chasing him around the arena. After a few laps around the ring, Dempsey was gasping for air. Prince Pretty tossed his winded rival back into the ring and immediately connected with the Beauty Shot for the win. Dempsey was later summoned to the office of NXT General Manager William Regal, who chided The New York Nightmare for his lack of fitness. Even as Dempsey snacked away on nacho chips and chocolate bars, Regal warned him that he needs to shape up. Looking to bounce back after her defeated at TakeOver: Unstoppable, Becky Lynch took on newcomer Jessie McKay. The Australian rookie gave Lynch a run for her money, even stunning Becky with a big boot. With the NXT Universe behind her, Becky rallied and slammed McKay to the mat before locking on the Disgusting Armbar to win the match! Following up on his impressive victory over Rhyno at TakeOver, Baron Corbin made short work of Angelo Dawkins this week. The Lone Wolf steamrolled over Dawkins, crushing him in the corner before clobbering him with a huge right hand. Dawkins tried in vain to stagger Corbin with punches of his own, but he soon found out firsthand what the End of Days feels like, and Corbin stood victorious. With NXT Champion Kevin Owens watching from the announcers’ table, Samoa Joe made his NXT debut in impactful fashion. The double-tough Scott Dawson tried to grapple with the near-300 pounder, but there was no overpowering the NXT newcomer. Joe bulldozed Dawson with huge tackles and an STO out of the corner before wrapping up his first win with the Muscle Buster. After the bout, Samoa Joe called out the NXT Champion, daring him to step in the ring and fight. Owens refused, calling Joe a “rookie” unworthy of facing him. Regal put an end to the bickering, saying that Joe may not have earned himself an NXT Championship Match, but he has earned the right to face Kevin Owens next week! Results ; ; *Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley defeated Elias Samson & Mike Rallis *Emma defeated Blue Pants *Tyler Breeze defeated Bull Dempsey *Becky Lynch defeated Jessie McKay *Baron Corbin defeated Angelo Dawkins *Samoa Joe defeated Scott Dawson Image Gallery 6-10-15 NXT 1.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 2.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 3.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 4.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 5.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 6.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 7.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 8.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 9.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 10.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 11.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 12.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 13.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 14.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 15.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 16.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 17.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 18.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 19.jpg 6-10-15 NXT 20.jpg Commentary *Byron Saxton *Corey Graves *Rich Brennan See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #150 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #150 at WWE.com * NXT #282 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events